With more and more people engaging in water recreations, such as swimming, fishing and boating, incidence of accidents involving drowning have increased. One of the primary reasons for loss of life is that many people refuse or would not consistently wear personal flotation devices (PDF), such as life-vests. Because they are typically bulky and uncomfortable, especially on hot days, not too many people would want to wear them. However, to be effective, a PFD must be worn all the time. Prior art PDFs approved by the U.S. Coast Guard have been limited to life-vests.
There is therefore a need for a PDF that would meet Coast Guard approval and is less bulky and comfortable to wear, thereby encouraging frequent and consistent use.